


Miraculous as Hamilton

by elysiantree (orphan_account)



Series: Miraculous as Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag Something Like This, this is an idea that i'll hopefully be able to do, um please just read this because HOW DO I EXPLAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elysiantree
Summary: I had this idea for an AU where, basically, the characters of Miraculous are in Hamilton. It wouldn't be a weird "oh, we just happen to be...acting out a musical theatre show about early America...in France...as high schoolers..." or anything. Just, literally: Adrien Agreste is Alexander Hamilton, Papillion is King George (whaaaaat!), et cetera. This is going to be a series...well, just read this for more details and some other things.
Relationships: Yet to be determined
Series: Miraculous as Hamilton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762816
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Miraculous as Hamilton

I first had this idea when I saw a Miraculous Ladybug animatic using the song "Helpless" from Hamilton, and it got me thinking about how cool it would be if this were to be explored further. So I decided to start with just writing a songfic using "Burn" and it turned out well enough that I was like "why don't I just...do this but with the whole musical. smart"

They wouldn't be songfics, per se - or at least not how we generally think of them. I'm going to try to tell the story of Hamilton, but also the story of Miraculous at the same time, I guess? I won't do all the songs, just...the ones that I ~~like the most~~ think move the story along. (To me that means _basically just the angst ones._ )

*coughs*

In any case, here's what I have pictured so far for characters should the need arise:

-Adrien would take the role of Alex of course. 

-Luka as Burr. Even in the show, they're FRIENDS but also RIVALS. I can see Viperion really disliking Chat Noir, too, because of Marinette.

-Marinette as Eliza!

-Kagami as Angelica. I love this, largely because that's a thing that she would totally do - think of her duty as the oldest sister to marry rich and socially climb for her family before anything else. Imagine her falling for Adrien, and falling hard, but then looking over at Marinette in full "Helpless" mode, and even though she loves Adrien, she knows she can’t have him, so she introduces him to her younger sister Marinette, and they fall in love and marry like Hamilton and Eliza…oh gosh I made myself cry again.

-either human!Tikki or Alya as Peggy. I can't decide...can you comment below with which you'd prefer? I don't really want to just not include Alya in this universe, but then again it'd be kind of unfair to have a human!Plagg but not human!Tikki.

-Nino as John Laurens. If Alya's Peggy this is even more perfect.

-human!Plagg as Lafayette. He'd jump at the opportunity to be friends with people who'd steal cannons just for the heck of it.

-either Kim as Mulligan, Max as Jefferson and Marcov as Madison, or Ivan? (I really don't know) as Mulligan, Kim as Jefferson, and Max as Madison. Again...please comment below...sorry for my ridiculous indecisiveness...

-Master Fu as Washington (or Gabriel Agreste, but probably not. The “I’m not your son” thing would have a whole another meaning, then). 

**[sighs] At this point, whenever I have an "or" can you just...comment with which one you like better? Or if you have any other ideas for that character?**

-Lila as Maria Reynolds (maybe she could be akumatised and given the power of manipulation? Then the Reynolds Pamphlet is Adrien trying to explain that he had no control over his actions, but nobody believes him?)

-For some reason I had the idea to put Adrien's cousin Felix as James Reynolds, because ~~I'm a cruel human being and like to see my characters suffer~~ family drama would add an extra layer of _angst._ And we know how I love angst. 

-Papillion as King George III (I guess Papillion just...wouldn’t be Gabriel in this AU?)

-Theo or Nathanaël as Charles Lee

-Theo or Nathanaël as George Eaker.

-Emma Agreste (gosh, she's practically canon at this point so it's not really an OC) as Phillip Hamilton. I'm sorry.

***

That's pretty much all I have here, so. Thank you for taking time out of your day to slog through this. Leave kudos if you like this idea.

Please do comment about the characters I couldn't decide on. Because, apparently, I can't make important decisions to save my life (which, now that I come to think of it, might be something to work on). 

Love you guys!

-xo elys. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...again, please comment about the characters. I...am dreadfully unable to decide for some reason and have nothing to say for myself.  
> If this gets enough kudos I'll do it.


End file.
